


She (horror story)

by Kookie (Niconiconiii), Niconiconiii



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niconiconiii/pseuds/Kookie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niconiconiii/pseuds/Niconiconiii
Summary: Annie thinks her dead sister is still with her.But is she ready to face the truth that its actually not her sister?But 'her'





	She (horror story)

**Author's Note:**

> ~Teaser 1

I poured the water into the glass, my mind not present at the moment as several thoughts flashed through. I slowly drank the water, still mentally absent in my thoughts as i felt something thick going down my throat, something weird, and horrible. I removed the glass from my lips and looked at the glass. I widened my eyes as what i saw in the glass wasnt water... It was... Blood.. The glass slipped from my hand and broke down on the floor making a loud crashing noise as i started screaming. Thats when i saw someone standing at the kitchen's doorway looking at me.

It was 'her'

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! First time writing a horror story, how is it?  
> Should i continue or nah?  
> I already wrote the chapter 1, should i upload it? ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
